Superbowl
by LauraSweetums
Summary: What happens to Edward when the Bears lose the Superbowl? He has a mental breakdown of course! REVIEW! I am commanding you... please.


I drove my ancient red truck in silence, the morn I felt for Edward at the time was beyond describable. I haven't herd from him all week, and according to Alice he was still dry sobbing on the floor in his room.

I let out a low sigh, thinking of what I would do when I got to his house. What would I say? What exactly should I say? Never, in all the time of knowing Edward, did I see him this depressed.

As I came to a halt out front of the big, white house I ran my fingers through my long chocolate brown hair, trying to relieve myself of the tension, and trying to figure out what exactly would be coming out of my mouth to try and sooth the scared soul.

When I reached to turn the key, and take it out of the ignition Alice's small body came speeding down out of the house. I grew small in my seat as she catapulted through the air, I was frightened that she might not come to a complete stop, and hit straight into my passenger's side door.

But of course, this is Alice that I speak of, graceful Alice. She came to a complete stop, about an inch from the door. Her face was scrunched up with pain as she gave me a little wiggle of her fingers.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey Alice. What's that matter?" I asked, getting out of my car and making my way slowly to her. I pulled my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and giving her a tight hug.

"It-it got worse," she sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed her back comfortably, as I whispered soothing words to her.

"How?" I asked in a low whisper.

"H-h-he's c-curled up into a ball!" she stuttered on the first couple of words, while sniffling, but the last two came out as loud whines.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll see what I can do," I said in a tone that would remind you of a mother soothing a crying child, while rubbing her back a little bit more.

I bent down a little to be eye-to-eye with Alice as I raised my eyebrows in a childish manner, "It's going to be okay. Alright?" I asked rubbing her arm in a soothing manner. She nodded a little.

I stood completely up, I looked down at her as I said, "Well, then, here goes nothing." I sighed as I bit my lip. I was not looking forward to this. I felt a single warm tear collect at the corner of my eye. Oh, how I felt sadness for my beloved vampire boyfriend.

I lowered my head in sorrow, as the tear mad a b-line path down my warm, red cheek. The freezing cold winds hit my cheek at an angle, causing the tear to feel all the warmer. I clutched my purse in front of me, hiding my gaze from the rest of the family, which where standing in a line, giving me sorrowful glances.

Then something unexpected happened. Rosalie stepped in front of me, extending her arm out and putting her hand on my shoulder as she said, "You're our only hope." I nodded sadly. As I was about to step out of her path, I couldn't hold back. I jumped into her arms and sobbed. I clutched at her designer sweater while my tears soaked her whole front. She was hesitant at first, but she leaned into the hug, she patted and rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

Finally when I let my grip on her sweater go I wiped under my nose, getting rid of all of the snot and spit. I also wiped my cheek of the tears. I looked over to Rosalie who was holding her sweater out, peering down at it with discuss because it was covered in yellow and white gunk that came from somewhere inside of my face.

"Sorry," I said with a weak voice.

Still not taking her frightened eyes from the destroyed sweater, she stuttered out, "N-no problem."

_That's the last time Rosalie will be comforting me. _I though to myself, wisely.

I slowly mad my way up the stairs, "Edward?" I called lowly, "Edward?"

Then I herd low whimpers coming from Carlisle's office. I walked slowly to the door, I reached my hand to the doorknob, I turned it slowly. The suspense was killing me! Kind of when you're watching your favorite show, and then all of a sudden, when it's at an exciting part, it says "Tune in for next week!"

But anyway, when I opened the door, I stuck my head in a little bit. What I saw devastated me. Edward was curled up, into a ball on the floor. Dry sobs shook his whole body.

"I-it's not fair!" He whined out.

"Oh, it's going to be alright!" I assured him.

"N-no it's not!" he retorted.

I was now kneeling beside him, rubbing his shoulder, "Shh now, It's okay, it's okay."

"N-n-n-n-nooo! It's not!" he cried out.

"They'll have another chance," I reassured him.

He sniffled a little then sat up, "D-do you really mean that?" he stuttered.

"Of course, silly! Next season!" I tried to cheer him up.

"Thank you," he whispered, lowering his gaze.

I smiled at him while patting his shoulder, "Alright?"

"Yeah," he said in a low voice, his gaze still lowered to the floor.

"Okay, now go get a shower. It's been a week," I said pinching my nose, just to be funny.

He laughed a little, getting up, "Thank you," he said before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Alice came rushing in, "Oh! Thank you!"

I ignored her praise as I cast my gaze into the corner of the room, "I still can't believe Edward got this choked up because the Bears lost the Superbowl."

"Last time wasn't much better either," Alice said, looking into the corner with me.

**Okay, so, I don't know if you all know this, but the Indianapolis Colts, and the Chicago Bears went to the Superbowl. I was pulling for the Bears, but sadly, they lost. Also sorry for getting this out a week late, I just didn't have much time on my hands. So, Edward is from Chicago, so naturally he will be pulling for the Bears, and when they lost, he would naturally be devastated. **


End file.
